


Double Vision: Kisuke x Reader

by aba_ridemerenji



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, JUST, Oral, for the length of time it took to write this damn thing, id like to believe that kisuke can go down on me, so much oral, this took me forever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 10:13:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18313517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aba_ridemerenji/pseuds/aba_ridemerenji
Summary: Multi-chap smutfic of Kisuke x Kisuke (no this isn't a typo 😈) x Reader from a Tumblr ask





	Double Vision: Kisuke x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: [aba-ridemerenji](http://aba-ridemerenji.tumblr.com)  
> This post: [here](http://aba-ridemerenji.tumblr.com/post/183865389743/hello-ive-been-dreaming-of-a-hc-of-kisuke)
> 
> Anonymous asked: Hello! I’ve been dreaming of a HC of Kisuke surprising his SO and eating her out until she screams down a part of his shop, and then mad sex happens in the underground training ground! Has that happened? Can you make it happen? Thanks!

_Can I?_

_Ok so this sort of grew into a full-fledged fic, and got so long I had to split it into parts – will update the link when I get part 2 up! This is a sequel to a previous ask for NSFW kisuke headcanons ([here](http://aba-ridemerenji.tumblr.com/post/182348648598/okay-so-i-love-kisuke-and-shunsui-how)), and is basically just a bunch of oral. Just. A lot of oral. If you’re looking for penetrative action, there’s some fingering, but otherwise, the frick fracking comes in part 2 (which is on the way, and I’ll post it as the a chapter after this one on AO3).  Also, the mad sex in part 2 is going to be a little…unorthodox. So. I’m a walking talking garbage bag and that’s that on that! Cut for length._

 

Miles.

Miles and miles of pale, beautiful skin to enjoy.

You kicked at the pebbles littering your path back to Urahara’s shop. Thoughts of last night. A delirious smile now on your sweaty face, and not even the heat of the humid July afternoon could beat it down.

In the hazy light of your memories, you could spend a little longer admiring the expanse of Kisuke’s sculpted, lean torso. But you from last night wasn’t interested in indulging in the same luxury. Oh no, that version of you honed right in to your target.

Your attention was fully on his pyjama bottoms, touching him through the cloth, testing his reaction. Sleeping beauty remained asleep. A slow smile spread across your face as you took your prize. You shifted your body lower on the futon carefully until you were level with Kisuke’s crotch, pulling the elastic waist of his pants down to reveal your target. He was limp, soft. But that would be changing very soon.

After the first few licks, he began to stir. By the time you had gotten him fully hard, he was just this side of asleep. Not quite awake, Kisuke made a sound somewhere between a breathy moan and a gasp. You liked that. Gripping his shaft even harder, not quite caring if he woke up now, you licked with renewed vigour. He peeked down at you with one eye, still hazy with sleep.

“Make that sound again.” You challenged, but gently, not wanting to tear the delicate sheen of vulnerability that had settled over the moment.

His cheeks were stained a pretty pink. Looked like he wasn’t as knocked out as you thought. But the veil of sleep was too heavy for him to formulate any sort of snarky reply, and your tongue just felt too good.

“Come on,  _Princess_.” You called Kisuke by his favourite nickname for you – your voice seeming to take on that oddly cold laugh of his. Truth be told, he knew how lucky it was that you had a healthy sense of humour. His many eccentric experiments and incredibly annoying habits would have severely tested a less tolerant (and less easily amused) woman. In this moment, however, he wasn’t very happy with your teasing nature.

Silence. Hmm.

 _Let’s see how long he can hold out, shall we?_  You immediately let go of his leaking cock, and Kisuke made a strangled sound.

“I can’t do it on command!” He whined.

“Then I guess I’ll go back to sleep…” you looked to the side with an exaggerated pout.

“Okay!”

Relenting, you gave his cock a long lick from base to tip, and were about to take the head in your mouth when you looked up to see your normally very talkative boyfriend with his fist in his mouth. That wouldn’t do.

A split second was all it took for him to register your stillness. He looked down.

“Kisuke…” He heard the warning in your sing-song, and lowered his fist slowly, shakily.

Oh, you were  _enjoying_  this. So this was how it felt to be the insufferably smug, ‘humble shopkeeper’. You took his cock head in your mouth and he inhaled sharply. But beyond that, silence. Again you checked to make sure he was following your implicit order. He wasn’t biting down on his fist again, but his lips were sealed shut in a tight line. Fine. Kisuke sighed at the second loss of contact.

“You know what to do.” Kisuke didn’t want to look down, didn’t want to dignify your nonchalance with the desperate expression he was wearing. You could see his adam’s apple bob with his gulp.

“P-please.” Your eyebrows shot up. It was quiet but earnest, and enough for you. Begging, another first. You’d take it. And you wouldn’t let him hear the end of it.

“Full of surprises tonight, aren’t you, Princess?” You resumed sucking his dick, letting him tangle his hands in your hair, knowing there was no way he’d be tugging on it to get back at you. When Kisuke was this far gone, he would do anything to reach his peak.

 

 

You were still daydreaming of his blushing, sweating face from last night as you reached your destination and stepped into the relatively  cool shade of the shop.

“Oh Princess! I’m home!” you call out playfully, hoping that the others were around to hear you tease, or better yet, see his expression at the newly-assigned nickname. You were planning to milk his embarrassment for a good week, at least. You leaned against the door frame, fanning yourself, your head swimming from the heat and giddy with the memory of victory.

“Princes-” you were cut off by the feeling of cool hands wrapping around your arms, moving up and down gently.

“That’s my line, Princess.”

_Ah, so we’re back to snarky then._

You let him press his body against your back, leaning your head to the side to expose your neck, pulling your top downwards to slip across your shoulders.

“But Kisuke, the children…” You laid the sarcasm on thick in between pleased hums and soft giggles. Your infuriatingly good mood was not going anywhere. Somehow, in the middle of lunch, everyone was mysteriously absent. Kisuke was good with coincidences like that.

“You don’t seem worried.” Was that disappointment in his voice? His closed-mouth kisses on your neck turned into little nips. You were about to shrug nonchalantly, when he spun you around, and walked you backwards deeper into the shop. A woosh from the screen door before it slammed shut, and your eyes tried to adjust to the sudden dimness. Lowering your back onto the raised platform, he dragged you by the thighs until your ass was just at the edge, flush against his hips.

“Wha-what are you-” Now you were beginning to worry. Kisuke grinned, leaning over your body to kiss you while a hand snuck under your skirt.

“Kisuke!” you hissed.

“Anyone could walk in?” He saw right through you, too excited to care. His finger had slipped past your underwear and dipped into your folds to find you soaked. Dammit. That’s what you got for fantasising about him all the way home.

“Were you thinking about me?” He read your mind.

“Actually, I was.  _Princess_.” His fingers were extremely distracting, so you tried to wrestle him for some piece of control, reminding him of his undone state the night before. Kisuke smiled, but pushed two fingers into you without warning. Your gasp turned into a groan as he began to move his fingers. He curled them, pulling at your insides with every movement. Then they stilled.

“Still want to stop?”

The look of pure murder you shot him made Kisuke chuckle. “Good.”

You had hoped that he would just push your skirt up and push your panties to the side, so you could quickly push down your skirt in case of any interruptions. Apparently, he had other plans. Kisuke hooked his fingers in the waistband of both your skirt and underwear, pulling both down your thighs in one movement.

“Kisuke!” your voice came out as an urgent whisper. Now you really couldn’t afford to attract any attention. The clothes were thrown to the side, your bottom half completely exposed. You could feel your arousal dripping down your asshole, cooling in the air. Hands on your thighs, he spread them and got to work between your legs.

The teasing licks were infuriating. You needed him to make you come, and fast. To touch your clit and suck on it until you saw stars. Maybe dip inside you with his tongue? No, you didn’t have the time. But it was your turn to be at his mercy.

Kisuke pressed a finger against your entrance, teasing you by rubbing but never pushing in, while his mouth latched onto your clit, sucking and swirling his tongue over the red bud. Finally. Your abdomen pulled inward, the dull feeling making you wish that he’d slip in a finger or two. You just needed  _something_ , something you could clench around. Oh, but to feel him sliding inside you, or to give yourself over to the steady climb of pleasure that his lips were dragging from you?

Your voice was still barely a whisper, more breath than speech. Kisuke’s finger had drifted away from your entrance, his palms now sliding up and down your spread lap. That didn’t mean you were wanting for sensation between your legs. You were distracted by the steady sucking on your clit, and every so often, Kisuke would lash his tongue across it, even as his lips kept a seal tight around your throbbing bud. And each time he did, your hips would buck upwards and your breath would catch, a little hiccup you tried to keep soft.

Getting there. You could feel the thrum in your gut telling you that you were rising, and fast – when Kisuke released your clit to lick at your inner lips. The returning swipes of his tongue across your clit interrupted your groan of frustration, but you’d already fallen off the path, your desire sinking deep beneath the surface.

As if to coax it back up, Kisuke was making sure to give your clit a good lap whenever he crossed from one side of your nether lips to the other. Each pass became more frequent, and you were climbing yet again. It felt like he’d been between your legs, lapping patiently, for an eternity. You opened your eyes. You didn’t realise that you’d been clenching them tight, and made the effort to relax your knitted brow. Deep breath. What  _was_ the time? Panic rose as you looked to the wall clock – if it was anywhere near two, Ururu would be back from school any time. It was a quarter to two. Shit. Shit, shit, shit how could you get so caught up like this? You had to-

“ _Ohhhh_ ….”

Kisuke had stopped his alternating side-to-side licks, which in your worry, you didn’t realise – until he gave you a long lick from your cunt all the way to your clit, the flat of his tongue giving way to a stiff tip that probed at your clit. Another one. And another. Until you forgot your own name, say nothing about the time.

You felt a fingertip press against your entrance – you hoped to whatever god there was that Kisuke was finally going to just fingerblast you into oblivion. These games were starting to tire you out. But a part of you knew – these were  _exactly_  Kisuke’s favourite kind of games. But maybe, just maybe, you could move the gameplay along a bit? You never wanted to admit it to his face, but Kisuke had some very talented fingers (must be all the tinkering). Maybe if you let it on - just a little! - that his fingers had a  _positive_ effect on you… So you moaned, louder than you would have under the circumstances. Kisuke withdrew from your pussy entirely and lifted his head to look up at you.  _Got him._

“What was that, Princess?” His tongue darted out to prod at your entrance again, earning a little mewl from you.

“Is this what you want?” He did it again. Although you bit your lip, you shook your head. God, for the smartest man you’d ever known, he really could be dense sometimes.

“F-finger.” You brought a hand up to hide your mouth, and hoped that the coy damsel act wasn’t laying it on too thick.

“Oh?” Then Kisuke’s tongue was pushing into your pussy, the muscle pulsing and writhing, his head twisting this way and that as his mouth closed around you.

“Not this?”

Okay, no, not exactly. But now Kisuke’s tongue was dipping in and out, wriggling the surprisingly strong appendage, stroking your insides with the tip. And damn it, now your hands were tangled in your own hair, hips rolling. He moved his hands to settle high on your inner thighs, pushing them apart even further. He was finally,  _finally_  going to put you out of your misery.

Pressing down on your thighs, Kisuke licked his way up your clit, back down to your cunt, then back up again, before settling on the desensitised bud, alternating between flicking and sucking lightly to stoke the fires of your arousal. There it was, the first rays of the thick, syrupy pleasure beginning to spread. Your hand drifted down to Kisuke’s hair, weaving through it as you hummed, pleased that he was getting you back on track. He switched back to steady sucking, setting a pace that grew in speed, taking you with it. In seconds, your thighs were straining against his grip.  _Just a little more, baby._ Just a little longer, if he could just keep going-

Your eyes flew open just as he stopped.

“That wasn’t it, was it?” he grinned up at you.

“What?” Was dumbstruck anger a thing?

“I just realised you meant that you wanted my fingers in you, silly me!” The way he leaned his face against the inside of your thigh with an irritating smile told you that he had definitely not just realised anything.

“Not  _this_ , right?” He gave you another sharp lick on the clit.

You propped yourself up on your elbows, narrow glare aimed straight at those infuriating eyes dancing with mischief behind those stupid bangs. You opened your mouth to say something acerbic when he nuzzled your thigh, the stubble on his chin brushing your pussy lips as he kissed the soft inside of your thigh. That was nice. That shut you up. Reluctantly. You flopped your upper body back on the platform, forearm thrown dramatically over your eyes.

“I don’t know why I put up with you,” you sighed.

“Because I can do  _this_ ,” he demonstrated by capturing your pussy in an open-mouthed kiss, wet and warm and hungry. You were back to bucking as Kisuke’s teeth caught on your clit lightly, before he focused all his efforts on sucking it.

“Oh, yes. Yes, that’s  _it_ ,” you whined.

You hand was on his head again, this time as a guarantee that your orgasm wasn’t going anywhere. You ground your hips against his face for good measure. Kisuke’s arms were locked tightly around your thighs, ready for your inevitable spasming. With a fist full of sandy blonde hair, you rode his face all the way to the top, his hot mouth sending you toppling over the edge as you hissed his name in between gasping breaths. Your hips were still grinding against his face when you felt the arms encircling your thighs release. Legs finally relaxed against the wood floor, and you felt a great need to pull your top off your sweaty torso, kids be damned.

Kisuke pulled himself up, his hips settling between your sticky thighs, keeping them wide open as he kissed you thickly, letting you taste yourself. You brought a hand up to massage his jaw, your fingers fluttering across it, when you felt his slide between your bodies. He rubbed your sensitive clit a couple of times, causing you to moan into his mouth and grip his shirt in a tight ball, and then he was pressing a finger into you.  _Really? Now? He couldn’t have pulled that when you actually asked him to?_ No time to complain, those fingers seemed to say. Fingers, plural, because he’d put another one in, both curling and scissoring, stroking you deeper than his tongue could hope to reach.

There was a trick to coming so soon after an orgasm, and Kisuke knew it lay in keeping you here, in the present, not letting you drift off and succumb to the pleasant lull of endorphins flooding your system. A few rough thrusts did just that. Your mind snapped out of its haze and your chest was heaving again, panting from the sudden intrusion. He slowed his fingers, nuzzling into the crook of your neck, his soft lips dragging up to nip at your earlobe.

“Do it again, Princess.” his thumb found your clit. “I want to feel you come around my fingers. This is what you wanted, remember?” Delivered right next to your ear, every syllable dripped with a strange mixture of lust and awe. Just the right combination of command and plea. You whimpered back, legs clamping around his hips. If your eyes were open, you would’ve seen Kisuke watching your face with fascination, how the creases in your forehead shifted with each twist of his wrist and each curl of his fingers. His fingers were moving faster now, pumping in and out of you, the heel of his palm bumping against your clit with each pass. The second time right after an orgasm was always lightning fast for you, and this was no different – his fingers had you speeding towards your orgasm and your back arched as you came, upper body lifting inward into a crunch. You clung to him, foreheads touching, his panting almost matching the speed of yours.

When your hands went limp and hit the floor, your body didn’t follow. You registered a hand in the middle of your back keeping you elevated, while another stirred inside you. Your eyelids were getting heavy. Kisuke pulled you up to a seated position with one hand, kneeling between your legs. You steadied yourself with hands on his shoulders, willing your mind to clear. Looked down between your thighs, you saw him pull his fingers out of you, your milky white release clinging on them in thick streaks. You followed the coated fingers as they moved up, up and up to his mouth. Kisuke’s tongue darted out to lick at one large glob of the substance and you just…stared. Glassy-eyed. As he polished the rest off his fingers. The siren call of post-orgasm sleep was back, and this time, you followed it right into Kisuke’s warm chest.

“Come on. I know what you need.”

He gathered you into his arms, taking care to bring your discarded skirt and underwear with him as he stepped into a hidden area near the back of the store, descending several levels beneath the earth.

“Don’t let me drown, ok,” you mumbled. Kisuke chuckled, surprised (but also not) that even in your thoroughly spent state, you still had enough wits about to figure out where he was taking you.

“Smart cookie.” he observed, as he walked across the sandy arena, heading for the welcoming warmth of the underground training area onsen.


End file.
